


In a Place That Is Grey, and Bleak, and Dark

by idontbebooshed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Unrequited Love, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbebooshed/pseuds/idontbebooshed
Summary: The world was gray here. Well, it was always gray, and bleak, and dark. But if it was possible, the rain made it even darker. Occasionally lightening struck, lighting up the air with blinding white light, and in those brief moments Dean could see Castiel’s wings.“Cas?” Dean asked lowly, eyes scanning the vast surrounding darkness.“Yes, Dean?” Castiel’s gravelly voice answered.“I wish you could just fly us outta here with those things.”The angel was quiet, the thumping of the rain on his wings filled the silence.





	In a Place That Is Grey, and Bleak, and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this short one shot! Let me know what you think ;)

The world was gray here. Well, it was always gray, and bleak, and dark. But if it was possible, the rain made it even darker.   
Through the storm, water poured down in hard drops that stung when they hit bare skin. Each one raced towards the ground to collect in thick muddy puddles.  
Occasionally lightening struck, lighting up the air with blinding white light, and in those brief moments Dean could see Castiel’s wings.  
They were so large that, when relaxed, the ends just barely kissed the earth. The huge limbs moved with the angels breathing and swayed with his steps. They were darker than the night, and they were beautiful.  
During storms like this, Castiel often lifted his wings over Dean, creating shelter for both of them from the cold downpour. Dean wasn’t sure if he even knew he was doing it.  
“Cas?” Dean asked lowly, eyes scanning the vast surrounding darkness.  
“Yes, Dean?” Castiel’s gravelly voice answered.  
“I wish you could just fly us outta here with those things.”  
The angel was quiet for a moment, the thumping of the rain on his wings filled the silence. “It’s not that simple.”  
Dean nodded, “I know.”  
They sat in the comfortable calm waiting for the storm to pass for a long while before Dean spoke again, “Why can I only see them sometimes?”  
“My wings?” Castiel asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Well,” He paused for a moment, thinking, “the veil here is a bit weaker than earth. So you can see them on occasion, but it’s not so weak for them to be completely exposed.”  
“I want to see them,” Dean said, determinedly.  
Castiel shook his head, “They would blind you.”  
“What if I closed my eyes?”  
Castiel tilted his head, brows furrowed in confusion, “Then . . . you wouldn’t see them.”  
“No,” Dean grinned, shaking his head. He bit his lip and tried again, “I mean, if I close my eyes, could I feel them?”  
“That’s . . .” Castiel stumbled, “it’s . . . complicated.”  
“Well, could I?”  
“Yes, but—“  
“But what?”  
“It’s hard to explain,” The angel struggled, getting obviously more frustrated, before he settled on, “Our wings are very sensitive. Only mates touch them.”  
“Oh.” That effectively shut his trap.  
For a while. If Dean was a smart man, he’d know better that to push it, but alas.  
“Cas?” Dean poked once more.  
The angels wings twitched above them in annoyance. “Yes, Dean?”  
“We have a ‘profound bond’, right?”  
Castiel almost physically sighed, “Yes.”  
“So why can’t I touch your wings?”  
Castiel closed his eyes and stilled. He was clammed up for so long that Dean was worried that he might have struck a nerve. He was about to take it all back and say forget it, when Castiel commanded, “Close your eyes.”  
And when he did there was a sound of pain.  
Immediately Dean screwed his eyes shut tightervand reached out to the body close to him, clutching his arm, “Cas? Are you okay?”  
The angels breathing was ragged but he answered, “Yes. It’s just been a long time.”  
“Does it hurt?” Dean felt a pang of guilt for pushing Castiel to do something that hurt him.  
“No,” The angel dismissed, before covering his hand over Dean’s, moving it up overhead where his wings were.  
There he first felt the softness of feathers previously not there, but he could also feel something else, something that scraped along the surface of his palm and sparked like tickling electricity. It was amazing.  
His hand ran through the silky slip of the wing overhead, moving out along the bone-like appendage. Once he reached the end, he softly tugged it down so he could run his fingers along it more comfortably. It was then that he felt Cas’ wing curl around him, almost protectively cocooning him in warmth.  
The smell of something ancient and immeasurably strong, but forgotten in time beneath layers of disguise, surrounded him and Dean realized, for the first time in a while, just how old and powerful Castiel really was.  
He continued to run his fingers though the wing, almost petting the angel, until the rain slowed to a stop. Although, Castiel wasn’t complaining. In fact, he was humming with pleasure on occasion.  
“Only bond mates groom each other,” The angel noted, simply.  
“I’m not—“  
“You are.”  
The hunter stilled, his heartbeat quickening with—hope? fear?—he wasn’t sure, “Is that wrong?”  
Castiel didn’t say anything, instead, he pressed his wing back into Dean’s grip, using the tips of his feathers to caress the man’s face.  
There was his answer.  
The touch was comforting—loving, even.  
Heat flushed Dean’s cheeks from embarrassment, he shook his head and shied away. “You don’t want that.”  
Castiel’s voice came low, with a sort of softness to it, “Who are you to tell me what I want?”  
“I’m not—I just—“ Dean’s brows furrowed down at his hands that were now balled up in Castiel’s wing. Across the darkness behind his eyelids, he saw every mistake he’s made, every wrong call, every person not saved. He saw each time he failed—as a brother, as a son, as a friend. “I’m not . . . good.”  
“Why should that matter?” The angel asked.  
“Because!” Dean ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “Because it just does, okay?“ With his eyes closed, he felt like maybe he could actually talk without the pressure of those huge blue orbs staring into his. He took a deep breath, “I’ve screwed up so much. I-I-I can’t protect my family, or anyone for that matter. Everyone close to me dies, multiple times. So why would you want ... that?” Why would you want me?  
It came without hesitation, “Because I love you.”  
The hunters jaw locked and he shook his head hard, “Don’t say that.”  
Then the touch of soft fingertips brushed over his jaw, as Castiel cupped his cheek. “I love you.”  
Dean’s hand covered the angels and he whispered unsteadily, “Are you sure?”  
Castiel answered by pressing his warm lips to Dean’s. It was unexpected, but when it happened, nothing ever felt more right. In that moment, Dean realized how much he loved Castiel too and hated how long it took him to accept it. He kissed back hard, and a broken noise escaped his lips when the angel pulled away.  
Dean kept one palm in his wing, and with the other he pulled Castiel closer to him by the neck so he could rest their foreheads together, breathing quietly.  
“I–“ Dean struggled, “I can’t—“  
There was the sound of a smile in Castiel’s voice as he said, “It’s okay.” He pressed his lips to Dean’s skin and murmured again, “It’s okay.”  
Dean pulled back just far enough. Though he knew what would happen—that his eyes would get burned out of his skull and that the last thing he would see would be Castiel’s wings—he couldn’t bring himself to care.  
He opened his eyes, and what he saw was gorgeous. The angels wings rose and fell with his breathing and swayed ever so slightly in the light breeze. It was grey, and bleak, and dark, but if it was at all possible, the blue light emitted from Castiel’s wings pierced the vast darkness and made it into something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some love 💕


End file.
